


Remnants of your heartbeat

by orphan_account



Series: Memories that never were [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Victor I'm sorry you didn't deserve this, but not really, dream - Freeform, poor lonely vitya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ..Why is something missing?





	Remnants of your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii
> 
> -rolls out list of excuses-
> 
> I should be working on the Halloween prompts (I haven't even finished the first out of 7) but I was looking for a song and I saw lyrics and they just inspired me so this happened 
> 
> If no one has noticed I'm a giant procrastinator and frequently go off the grid I'm sorrryyyy T-T
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween! 
> 
> (I really should finish those prompts...)

Victor woke up, a cold glare of morning sun shining in his face. Sitting up slowly, he looked to his left, expecting something to be there. He feels hollow when there isn't.

 

Wandering into the bathroom, he jolted at the toothbrush holder. Shouldn't there be two? He shook his head lightly. Maybe he dreamed.

 

After brushing his teeth, (he hates morning breath)- Wait, why did he hate morning breath? 

 

Breathing deeply, still somewhat disoriented, he wandered into the kitchen. Flitters of images flashed through his head, like memories that never were.

 

Coffee.

 

He takes sight of the coffee machine, and preps himself a glass. The machine whirs, and pours him a mug. About to take a sip, he looks into the mug, and realizes all the grounds are in his newly-made coffee. Why didn't he remember to put in a coffee filter? 

 

Cause someone else always does.

 

...Where did that come from?

 

He searched his mind, trying to keep onto a train of thought. Struggling, he gave up, and sat down at the table. There should be someone next to you, he thought. He sipped his coffee, even with the grounds in it, not bothering to care. Wait wait, what was that?

 

'There should be someone next you.' He had thought. Why would he think that? He'd always been alone, he was sure. The only companion he had in this apartment was Makkachin, who had died-

 

Oh. That's right.

 

Yesterday, the day after the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri Katsuki had died.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys guys it's ok Yuuri had to go somewhere and this is Victor's dream about him being alone in Russia (more like a nightmare I'm sorry)
> 
> ...I think. I don't even know what this is to be honest.
> 
> The Grand Prix is probably the Sochi one
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Sorry for so much angst! 
> 
> Happy Halloween!!


End file.
